


Dark Paradise

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Dear Beloved [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry writes a letter to his deceased beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

Dear draco,

This is pointless, I know. You're dead and I'm writing you a letter. I just wanted to tell you that I'm scared. I'm scared that when I die you won't be waiting for me on the other side. What if when I get there you have found an angel to replace me? I don't think I could handle it.

Look you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. No matter what you did to me before you're still the best person to ever come into my life. I can't imagine dying and finding you with someone else. 

I always imagined death as a short of cool dark paradise because I assumed we would die together, but what now? You're dead, but...I'm not. 

Just promise me one thing. One thing please? Just promise me that when I die you'll be waiting to ask me 'Scared Potter?' So I can reply with 'You wish'.

Love, 

        Your beloved Potter


End file.
